


A Quarto Milk

by BacchanaliaOfTheRedWolf



Series: Modern Fantasies [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Breast Growth, Domination, F/F, Lactation Kink, Large Breasts, Strap-Ons, Submission, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21756976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BacchanaliaOfTheRedWolf/pseuds/BacchanaliaOfTheRedWolf
Summary: When Ash finds a grimoire in the library basement, she plans to get revenge on her boss... But will it happen the way she wants it to?
Series: Modern Fantasies [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1497974
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	A Quarto Milk

Ash sneezed as the dust puffed out from the latest pile of books she'd thumped down on the desk, and cursed. Her boss was such a _bitch_ , always giving her the shit jobs, like pulling the older, dusty as hell books out of storage now that the library had expanded. And had it expanded thanks to Sarah, prim and proper Sarah? No. It had done it because _she_ had picked out the shit people actually _wanted_ to read, young and old. Her boss had just snugly reaped the rewards, then sent her down here for _more_ busywork, while she was hob-nobbing with the councillors and rich old men who'd given them the funds.

The strand of hair she'd dyed red flopped in front of her glasses again, and she blew it away huffily. These books wouldn't sort themselves, and she would catch hell (underserved) from Sarah if she...

Ash paused. The top book on this stack looked different to everything else. Below it, potboilers, coffee table art books, history books, _Bodice rippers_... But this one was old, a thick, leather bound quarto, bound with brass and trimmed with gold. No title, but it flipped open easily, and Ash's eyes widened. A... Spellbook? Fascinated, she flicked through. In English, it had long, wordy titles for its individual spells (A Spell to Summon A Demon Of Bullish Aspect... Ha, yeah, she'd read enough to skip _that_ one), but the gist was clear just from the illustrations, and she found herself breathing heavily as she went through it.

“Wowww... Whatever witch or wizard or whatever wrote this, they were a _serious_ horndog! Ohoooo?” She'd turned a page, and what was on it _fascinated_ her... Side by side were two illustrations, a man and a woman, and below each... Both of them drooling, leaking milk from giant, pendulous breasts. “A Spell To Enslave Another To The Joy Of Milking...”

Ash grinned evilly. She found herself attracted to her boss early on, and it was only her pride that stopped her from trying a good old hatefuck, but this... Ohhh, this would put Snobby Sarah in her place! Adjusting her glasses, she leant over, and read on eagerly. As it turned out, it didn't need any components. It just needed to be said _just_ right...

* * *

The library was closed for the evening, and Ash was sitting at her desk, mouthing silently as she read. Sarah pushed up her glasses, and sighed. She'd been downstairs, and her subordinate, who she'd done so _much_ for, who she'd given leeway despite wanting to _strangle_ her sometimes... Had not done much at all in the way of organising the books in storage for the move. It was disgraceful, it was shoddy. She strode forward, and _slammed_ her palm on the table, making Ash jump. “ _Miss_ Lassiter! Do you have any explanation for why the books haven't been sorted? The expansion opens tomorrow, and we have _nothing_!”

Ash looked up, and Sarah quailed at that look. Whatever had happened down there, it had given her subordinate _teeth_ , and she briefly considered whether she really _had_ been all that supportive. Standing up, Ash stalked round the desk, and leaned over Sarah's rapidly shrinking form. “Oh, I wouldn't say I got _nothing_. I've got something _very special_ to show you, for all the times you've taken credit for my hard work...” Sarah was stepping backwards, and Ash was stepping forwards, and soon, she was backed up against a wall, as Ash slammed her own palm next to her head, and grinned hungrily.

“I... I've never...” She cried out as her cheek was slapped, and Ash growled angrily. What had _happened_ to this girl? She had looked lean, and a little sullen with her black hair, that silly red stripe, and her dark clothes, but now... Now she looked _feral_ , and it scared her. She didn't move as Ash drew away, drew herself up.

“Oh, don't worry, _Miss_ Morten... You'll _like_ what I have in store for you... _Pn'gwah sh'ru'sh a'sh'rosh, ak'hli ora a'shmsh, a'ti-_ ” A pitch black aura surrounded her, and Sarah was too paralyzed with fear to even scream, as the incantation, those strange, unholy sounds, reached a crescendo, and... “- _CHOOO!_ ”

The aura vanished, just like that, and both Sarah and Ash looked at each other, shocked and dumbfounded. And Ash's face drew long as she realised what had just happened. “Oh shit. Oh shit. Ohhhhaaaahhhh!”

Sarah looked on in confusion. Ash had fallen to her knees, and her eyes were rolled back in her head, as her arms hung limp, lightly shuddering by her sides... And her chest... Sarah adjusted her glasses, not sure of what she was seeing... Damp spots on her chest, damp spots that grew white, as the fabric stretched, and stretched... It was happening quickly, and the front of Ash's top was dripping milk, drooling it from the hem as that hem lifted, as Ash gasped in exertion, and that top, that black cotton tank top... _Burst_ , freeing the still growing, still leaking breasts from their confinement.

But by this point, Sarah had already caught on, understood what had happened. This... This was intended for _her_ , a punishment for perceived slights, a punishment her subordinate had planned. And now...

Sarah grinned. Well, now, by sheer chance, the tables had turned, turned on that _ungrateful_ little chit of a girl. She left Ash leaking and moaning, her breasts still growing, while she hunted for something... _Two_ somethings. The cleaning bucket was easy to find, it was in its usual place, in the corner of the office... And the other... She grinned as she hefted it. God knows why she'd put one of her strapons to the office. Wishful thinking, maybe? That maybe those stares of Ashes would turn into something, rather than the bitter resentment she'd obviously been hiding?

Well, in a sense, that wish had come true. Unzipping her skirt, she belted it up with a malicious grin, and lifted the bucket. As she came back, she noticed that the transformation was complete, Ash's breasts ridged over her knees, milk dripping from them, and that look on her face when she saw Sarah... _Ohhh yes_...

She leaned down and gripped Ash's chin in her hand. “Oh, you've been so very thoughtful, Ash. Although not the way you thought, hrm?” Her other hand dropped the bucket with a clang, and then rose up to stroke the top of one of those massive breasts, eliciting a needy moan. Sarah put on a look of fake shock. “Oh, are these bothering you, Miss Lassiter? Are they feeling heavy?” She leaned closer, and stared into Ash's slightly unfocused eyes “Do you want me to lighten your load?”

Ash moaned. It _was_ a weight. She knew that she _could_ stand, could even move, the spell had told her that... But those fingers on her breasts revealed a need in her, a new need that kept her kneeling, made her lock her gaze on the cleaning bucket, even though she was being held so firmly... It had gone so wrong, but she needed it, she... “Please... Please, I want to feel lighter, I'm so full... I'm... Ohhhh... I'm so fulll!” Sarah grinned harder, and pulled at her chin. Moaning, Ash lifted herself upwards, to a satisfied smirk from Sarah.

“Ah, so you _can_ move with those big udders of yours... Well, then... I'm going to give you what you want... I'm going to give you _everything_ you want... Lift up that skirt of yours, and rip your stockings, cow... Because even though you wanted me to be _your_ gift, I'm going to give _my_ gift a present too...” Ash shook a little, but did exactly as she was told, and the tearing of her stockings was loud in the quiet office. Sarah smiled, and knelt behind her, stripping off her jacket, her shirt, her bra, while Ash begged, her words devolving into needy babbling when Sarah distractedly stroked one breast or the other as she worked.

But soon, she was ready, and she reached down to pull aside Ash's knickers, and to position her strapon at the entrance to Ash's pussy. Pushing her own breasts into Ash's back, she spoke, low and dangerous “Does my little cow want a good milking? Because if she does, she's going to have to take a good _fucking_ too...”

“I... I... Ohhhhhh please, please, ahhh hhhhn!” She'd pushed herself backwards even as she begged, taking the strap in one push, and Sarah pushed back, enjoying the feel of this slim ass against her stomach. And, even as she pulled back, to slowly saw in and out, she reached around, felt for those leaking, wet nipples, and pushed them down, squeezing as she did. “Ahhhnnnn! Ahhhhhh!” The tinny splashes pleased Sarah almost as much as the moans. But she wasn't anywhere near finished.

“I'm a little angry, cow, because I've lost a good worker today, a good worker who had the misfortune to lose her temper, and not _talk_ to me... But then again...” She gripped harder, pulled those teats, and Ash cried out. “Then again, I'm sure she's going to be moving to a position with more job security, even if it's a position with _absolutely no authority_. Isn't that right, my moaning little cow?” She was fucking her harder now, but knew that it wasn't the _fucking_ that was making Ash so wet, so incoherent. She was lost in the pleasure of being milked... Wailing with pleasure every time her breasts were roughly gripped, her nipples pinched and pulled to spray creamy milk into that bucket. She didn't even care that the bucket was getting full... All that mattered to her was being milked. Still... With a hard thrust, she growled louder “Isn't that right?!”

Ash was delirious with pleasure. She'd never imagined, never _could_ have imagined that she would be so close to cumming, just from her tits being roughly handled. They weren't exactly small before, but now... Now those hands on her breasts were as pleasurable as being fingered, only different, more intense, spread out... And her mind increasingly turned to that, turned to the thought that if she didn't answer, it would stop, and that would be _terrible_ , she - “Ahhh, yes! Yes, I'll do anything! I want to be milked harder, I'll do anything if you milk meeeeeeeeee!” Twitching, she hunched forward, leaning into those rough hands, _spraying_ milk into the bucket as she came, her tongue lolling as she threw her head back and her mind was awash... _Milky_... _So milky..._

Sarah smiled as she withdrew, as Ash fell back to her knees, breathing heavily, her head hung from orgasmic exhaustion. Picking up the bucket, Sarah went to the sink, and just _poured_ it away, before returning and setting it down. Ash... No, _her cow_... Looked up at her pleadingly, and weakly pointed to the bucket... “Pleaaaase... Miss Morten... Please milk meee... I'm sorry... I'm sorry I tried to...” Sarah remained standing, but pushed that strapon into her cow's face.

“Oh yes, I can tell you're sorry... And maybe, if I'm feeling generous, and you show me how you did this, I'll turn you back. But you've got apologising to do, and from now until you _have_ apologised, I'll only milk you if you _serve_ me.” Her cow looked up at her, dazed and not quite comprehending, and Sarah wiggled that strapon, smearing her face with cum, for emphasis. “You can start by cleaning me... And then, we'll put that bucket under the desk, and I will allow you to milk _yourself_ until you've cleaned my pussy too.” As her cow eagerly set to work, Sarah frowned and looked around the room, annoyed at the thought that had just occurred to her.

“You're going to be such a mess to keep, dripping milk everywhere... I suppose I'll have to leave you draped over the sink while I organise the books myself, and then keep you down _there_ until we work out our next step. Looking down, she grinned. “But that won't be a _problem_ for you, will it, my horny little cow?”

Ash didn't answer. She didn't need to, because they both knew who had come out on top in this situation.


End file.
